


hot summer nights (mid july)

by Jade_exe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Excessive Drinking, Fic Exchange, Gambling, Hangover, Idiots in Love, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE'S ACTUALLY A TAG FOR THIS, but they don't know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_exe/pseuds/Jade_exe
Summary: In which Chanyeol and Sehun wake up in Las Vegas and they don't remember anything about last night.But the lack of memories leaves some empty space for new discoveries.





	hot summer nights (mid july)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is my entry for a small chanhun fic fest I took part in together with my squad on twitter!  
> and, btw, this is my twitter nickname @/Won_my_heart  
> come chat with me 💕 
> 
> but before we start:  
> kids, that's why you never mix hard alcohol and wine/beer  
> learn from Chanyeol's mistakes

Chanyeol wakes up because of an obnoxious reddish glow piercing through his still lowered eyelids. His head is spinning madly and, with a terrible headache violently stabbing his brain, opening his eyes seems the most demanding task of all time.  
At last, his eyes open, but only to squint again to two thin slits as the brightness of the surroundings is unsurprisingly too much to handle all at once. When his pupils finally adjust to the odd light, Chanyeol takes a look around.

The eerie red glow that not so gently greeted him is the output of the sunlight punching the thick wine-red curtains drawn together in front of the big window on the left of the room. He takes a while before he manages to add all the pieces together.  
As he sloppily adjusts himself into a sitting position with his back against the headpiece of the bed, things start to make sense.

He’s in his hotel suite, which is more akin to a battlefield right now. There are clothes scattered everywhere, two white bathrobes carelessly thrown to the two polar opposites of the room, a couple of towels balled up here and there, water bottles on the floor and a shoe on the table.  
He thinks he remembers the chaotic condition of the room wasn’t so severe when he left, last night.

_Speaking of which—_

He turns his head to his left, not without difficulty and sincerely fearing it could suddenly fall from his neck from how much it’s spinning right now.  
A long figure is still asleep next to him in the king-size bed, limbs splayed wide and only a mass of chocolate hair peeking from the soft duvet.  
His heart immediately fills with joy seeing that Sehun got home safely as well.

However, his brain isn’t given the time to start digging in the blurry shards of memories from last night, as Chanyeol’s primal instinct takes over his whole body and in a matter of instants he throws his legs off the edge of the bed.  
He barely makes it in time to kneel in front of the WC and puke his soul out. And he isn’t surprised to find out that, this morning, his soul tastes like bile and champagne.

As his choughs miserably bounce on the bathroom walls, memories start to surface.

 

He remembers he and Sehun decided to swing by the casino. They’re in Las Vegas after all, what else were they gonna do?  
But more than gambling, they preferred stopping at every bar they found on their way.

 _“Let’s see who can handle more shots”_  
Sehun smirked in Chanyeol’s face as he spoke. And who was Chanyeol to turn down such a childish challenge? He was sure he was going to win, anyway.  
So, they tasted almost every fancy liquor they laid their eyes on; grimaces followed soon after many sips and their giggles filled the streets glistening with golden hues.

Chanyeol’s memories come to an abrupt end with the _clink_ of his crystal flute delicately touching Sehun’s own champagne glass. Then, the sweet, sparkling taste of the refined French wine seems to have washed away whatever came after that.

 

“Are you okay?” Sehun’s hoarse voice is so thin Chanyeol almost doesn’t notice the younger entering the bathroom.  
He’d love to say there’s nothing to worry about, but clearly Chanyeol is everything but fine.

“I guess you won in the end” the older meets Sehun’s drowsy eyes as he speaks, and his words are even more bitter than the acid aftertaste on his tongue.

“I’d love to think so, but I threw up last night as soon as we got back here” Sehun giggles, disbelieving of how Chanyeol always manages to take things so light-heartedly. His smile dies soon, as the older gags again, quickly lowering his head forwards.

The younger kneels beside his older friend. His head still feels as heavy as a rock and his stomach isn’t that well either, but getting rid of the greater part of the alcohol he drank had surely helped. It’s a pity Chanyeol has to go through this as well.

He’s done it countless times, starting when he was only a high-schooler, so Sehun knows exactly what to do in situations like this one.

His right hand gently brushes Chanyeol’s overgrown hair away from his face. It was nicely styled last night—the pillow really worked hard to reduce it to the mess it is now.  
When he’s satisfied with the number of strands secured in his hold, Sehun uses his left hand to stroke Chanyeol’s large back affectionately.

“Sucks to be you, man” Sehun lets out, biting back a weak laugh. It must really suck, but at least Chanyeol is getting help right now—a favor that Sehun doesn’t remember having been done last night.

As his hand trails up to caress Chanyeol’s broad shoulders, a golden shimmer catches Sehun’s eye.

Sehun freezes completely, swiftly bringing his palm only a few centimeters away from his face, just to make sure he isn’t hallucinating for some weird reason.

Chanyeol stills himself too, startled by Sehun’s sudden movement and by the lack of contact.

It’s a ring.  
A fine golden one, perfectly fitting on his left ring finger.

Sehun mentally runs through all the logical explanations his mind can provide, but none is satisfying. He doesn’t even like how gold jewelry looks on him, therefore there’s no chance he had that ring before last night.  
Always assuming he’s actually bought it and didn’t get it in other odd ways. _He could’ve stolen it._

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks as his head re-emerges from the toilet and he cleans his mouth with a piece of toilet paper. He gives Sehun a concerned look, but their eyes don’t meet this time. Instead, Chanyeol’s gaze inevitably lands on the gleaming accessory, while the hand that was holding his hair in place soullessly falls to Sehun’s side.

“Since when you own a fancy golden ring?” Chanyeol frowns, giving the younger a puzzled glare, while he tries to remember if he’s ever seen that ring before.

“That’s the point. I’ve never bought a golden ring” Sehun replies faintly, trying his hardest to dig in his memory in order to find the moment when he decided he wanted a gold ring. Useless to say, his efforts are vain. There’s only a huge black void after he and Chanyeol entered a classy venue, and Sehun wouldn’t bet on it but he’s pretty sure they were holding hands.

Chanyeol cleans himself at best of his current possibilities and flushes the toilet, then he sits legs crossed in front of his bewildered friend.

“Isn’t there any chance you won it in a poker round?” the older tries, but even he doesn’t believe his own words.

“We never played poker last night” Sehun’s answer is delivered quickly. His eyes don’t dare to move from the jewel, almost as if the answer might appear on its bright surface any time.

“Maybe you just bought it” Chanyeol makes another attempt, just as disappointing as the first one.

“It doesn’t make sense” Sehun shakes his head and lets his hand fall on his lap, sighing both in frustration and confusion.  
Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly, now uncomfortable as well out of mere empathy for the younger.

“Hyung” Sehun’s tone is sharp and alarmed. Chanyeol freezes on the spot, his eyes widen because of the slight scare.

He seriously doesn’t understand what all this fuss is about. It’s only a simple ring; as far as they know, they could have found it somewhere. He doesn’t get Sehun’s concern, it’s not that a small piece of metal can get them in trouble. Moreover, he’s got more important things to think about at the moment—how to recover quickly from the worst hangover he’s ever had, for instance.

Sehun’s slim fingers swiftly wrap around his wrist and Chanyeol is even more weirded out.

“Hyung, look!” Sehun’s voice rises one tone up as he unceremoniously shoves Chanyeol’s left hand in his face.

He has to blink a number of times before his eyes can correctly bring into focus the very close object. Its glimmer is unmistakable.  
Secured around his left ring finger there’s a golden jewel, the spitting image of Sehun’s one.  
Chanyeol pushes his own hand a bit further from his face as he keeps analyzing the flawless accessory. They’re way too identical, they look way too expensive—Chanyeol’s mind can only travel in one direction.

Without uttering a single word, he grabs the ring and he frenetically takes it off, everything under Sehun’s inquiring stare. The younger adjusts himself into a more comfortable position on the bathroom floor as he tries to predict where Chanyeol is going with all this.  
The older, for his part, brings the object close to his face again and he frantically starts examining the inner side of it, in search of he doesn’t even know what.  
He didn’t know what he was looking for, not until he finds it.

In the inner lining, two elegant characters are carved in the shiny metal. In fine cursive, a C and an S lie there so close to each other that they almost fuse together.  
Seeing Chanyeol’s panicked eyes, Sehun feels like going crazy.

“What is it?” the younger hurriedly asks, leaning closer to try and spot the reason for Chanyeol’s sudden distress.

“Is there something engraved in your ring?” the older questions, every fiber of his being hoping the answer will be negative.

Sehun is fast to take off his own ring and look for whatever had Chanyeol quivering.  
When he sees it, the younger only manages to gape, stare locking with Chanyeol’s, none of them sure about what to say or do next.

“We got married” is what leaves Sehun’s mouth after some minutes of nerve-wracking silence. The whole situation is so surreal and absurd that Sehun’s voice feels like it’s been produced by some eerie foreign source. He doesn’t understand how, but more importantly, he doesn’t understand why he doesn’t feel as desperate, frightened and helpless as he should. He almost feels… content?

“We are married” Chanyeol says, the difference in his words ever so slight, but the impact so much stronger compared to Sehun’s sentence.

Suddenly, Sehun feels his eyes burning and his vocal cords tangling in a thick mess.  
Just as suddenly, Chanyeol turns to the side and throws up for the third time that morning.

“I’ll just… I’ll be—go to the other room. Call if you need something” Sehun mutters some incoherent words he doesn’t fully grasp, so he doubts Chanyeol has gotten what he’s said. Then, he gets up from the cold tiles and quickly leaves the bathroom, making sure to close the door behind him.

 

Sehun hears the toilet flushing over the noise of the storm of thoughts raging inside his head. He can’t seem to tame them, prioritize them, order them into a logical line.  
Sehun hears the shower tap running, and his thoughts only fight to be louder than the sounds coming from the bathroom.

Out of the blue, a memory prevails over the mess of disconnected nonsense. Sehun’s mind brings him back to a few months before, a moment when he and his eight friends were all gathered together, Chanyeol included. Chanyeol joked, asked Sehun if he wanted to marry him. Sehun laughed and said yes. They both laughed together, but Sehun saw something lingering behind Chanyeol’s bright eyes, something he couldn’t quite discern, something he decided to ignore.

An idea suddenly pops in his mind and Sehun almost jumps on the spot. He heads to the door and tries to reenact what he remembers -which is almost nothing- of the actions he did when he got back to his room, last night.

He must’ve taken his clothes off on the way to the bed, judging from the path of crumpled clothing heading towards the sleeping quarters. And he probably started undressing in the small living room provided in their suite. One of his shoes lies on the table, but before he can wonder how the hell it got there, another thing catches his eye: a piece of paper, its edges slightly folded and ruined. Picking it up with trembling fingers, Sehun already knows what it reads. It’s a marriage license.  
He doesn’t even bother going through the printed words, the only part that matters it’s at the bottom end of the sheet, where his and Chanyeol’s big signatures fiercely stand out among the clean typewriting.

Sehun places the paper back where he found it -face down on the marble table- then he trails off and reaches the bed, planning to nestle himself in the mess of blankets and just be miserable.

And now Sehun doesn’t want to jump to conclusions, but besides the initial moment of pure terror and freaking out, this is not the way he should be feeling in such a situation. He should be thinking about ways to have the marriage annulled, ways to prevent his friends from finding out about this, all the complications and difficulties of sorts. Yet he’s thinking about how would it be to wake up next to Chanyeol every morning; how would it be to cook him breakfast and kiss him goodbye before leaving for work; how would it be to get home at night and—

_Wait._

“Did we kiss?” Chanyeol’s deep voice drags Sehun back to reality. It almost feels like the physical embodiment of the voice inside his head asking the same question.  
Sehun is ready to say he doesn’t remember -is ready to deny to himself he hopes so- but when his eyes travel from the wedding band on his finger to Chanyeol, his mind goes blackout and his heart threatens to break out of his ribcage.

Chanyeol’s hair is still not completely dry and the black mass on his head looks so soft and inviting, Sehun can clearly feel the desire to pet it growing in his gut.  
The older apparently decided to skip the t-shirt step, as he came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but his pajama pants. While his eyes hungrily map out the lines defining Chanyeol’s mouth-watering chest and abs, Sehun feels his throat going completely dry.  
It’s funny how he never noticed how fucking drop dead gorgeous Chanyeol looks until now. Or maybe he noticed but he always stubbornly refused to admit it.  
And when his gaze trails lower, to the hem of the pants hanging way too low on Chanyeol’s hips for Sehun’s mental sanity, it’s so obvious he isn’t wearing any underwear underneath it; so blatantly slapped on Sehun’s face that he feels every inch of his skin heating up to the point it almost burns.

“I don’t know” is the weak response Sehun manages to utter when he’s done staring. He only hopes he didn’t spend too much time doing it. And that’s the only thing he can put his hope in; his cheeks are far beyond blushed and the whole act was surely more than obvious.

“But…” Chanyeol averts his eyes, biting his lips, and Sehun is torn. Torn between the side of him that madly wants to put his hands everywhere on that body, and the one that only wants to tug the obnoxiously cute giant under the blankets and cuddle him to sleep.

“But?” Sehun asks, curious more than ever. He’s thrilled to know what could’ve made Chanyeol shy away; although he can’t say whether he’s expectant in a good or bad manner.

“But… would you have minded if it happened?” Chanyeol hesitates a while before spitting out everything so fast that Sehun almost doesn’t understand.  
The younger blinks one, two, three times, eyes forcefully glued to Chanyeol’s face, as he doesn’t dare to venture lower once again. He doesn’t really know what the correct answer is.

“Probably not. Why?” he exhales sharply, and when he notices what he’s exactly just said he genuinely hopes a hole will open up under his body and swallow him in the depths of hell. Up to a couple of seconds ago, he didn’t even know he’d probably enjoy kissing Chanyeol. And now he’s naively slamming it in Chanyeol’s face.

“Because… I wouldn’t have, either” Chanyeol’s voice is a mere whisper as he utters the words that so easily make Sehun’s heart do a backflip.

Chanyeol has always been the bold, reckless one between the two of them; but in spite of this, Sehun doesn’t believe his ears. He must’ve misheard, or maybe it’s the alcohol still intoxicating Chanyeol’s system and affecting his speech.  
Sehun really doesn’t know, but most importantly he doesn’t understand why he felt so relieved when he heard Chanyeol saying those few words. Or rather, he doesn’t understand why he started noticing so late how effortlessly the older drives him crazy.

Still, none of this makes sense—this can’t be real.

This can’t be real, not even when Chanyeol takes the few steps that separate him from Sehun’s curled up figure on the bed; not even when he pins a knee on the mattress and leans so dangerously close, the bed gently giving in to Chanyeol’s weight and inevitably attracting Sehun closer.

“And would you mind now?” Chanyeol asks. There’s still a hint of hesitation in his voice, but he seems considerably more confident than a short while ago. Maybe it’s just the proximity, maybe it’s the inebriating fragrance of his rich cologne, maybe it’s the distracting veil of water droplets shimmering here and there on his tan shoulders.

Sehun is paralyzed. His mouth opens but he emits no sound—not that he trusted his voice, anyway. The only thing he manages to do is shaking his head in response, just the bare minimum to give Chanyeol the permission he doesn’t actually need.

Sehun doesn’t get where the hell Chanyeol got this idea from. Out of all the logical and rational things he could’ve done, he chose to do exactly what Sehun would’ve never expected.  
And in the hazy, warm lighting of the room, the image of Chanyeol’s figure slowly approaching feels far beyond the border of a beautiful dream. But when Sehun closes his eyes and Chanyeol softly presses their lips together, the touch feels very real.

While Chanyeol delicately nibbles at Sehun’s lower lip, the younger feels his head spinning madly, and he’s sure it’s not because of his lingering hangover. Promptly responding to the kiss, Chanyeol’s taste on his lips makes Sehun feels weightless, makes Sehun feel like he could do nothing more than this for the rest of his life.

Up to the very last second before the kiss, Sehun feared Chanyeol was joking. Because c’mon, why in the world would Chanyeol kiss Sehun instead of calling the lawyer to get the marriage annulled?  
But now there he is, sweetly holding Sehun’s waist as he politely asks for further access to the younger’s mouth. This is definitely not a joke.

It’s _an experience_ , really, considering the number of things Sehun realizes he had never noticed until now.

First, he doesn’t recollect ever fantasizing about kissing Chanyeol, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he expected a different scenario, he expected the older to have a rougher attitude.

Second, he realizes one thing about Chanyeol he’s subconsciously always loved: how the other never lets down a challenge; how he always does his utmost before he decides something’s not for him. And that’s the main reason why Sehun should’ve known Chanyeol wasn’t fooling him. So, he'd better give Chanyeol a reason to think he’s a challenge worth his efforts, exactly the right challenge for him.

He parts his lips, and when Chanyeol’s tongue meets his, he responds to the kiss more eagerly. Never daring to break their contact, Sehun adjusts his position so that he ends up on his knees, so that he can press his body closer to the older.  
Chanyeol’s hold around Sehun’s waist tightens -he’s so thin he almost disappears in the other’s strong arms- and Sehun hugs Chanyeol’s wide shoulders, one of his hands travels up his nape and in Chanyeol’s soft, still damp hair.  
The latter pulls the younger even closer, eliminating any trace of air left between their two heated bodies. He hums softly in Sehun’s mouth, slowly playing with his tongue; and when one of his warm hands sneaks under Sehun’s t-shirt, a short moan escapes the younger’s lips.

Sehun feels his head spinning so, so fast. He could almost swear he even feels the world bending and crumbling around him.

Instead, it’s just him and Chanyeol ungraciously losing their precarious balance and falling back on the bed.

Their lips inevitably part, but Chanyeol doesn’t deny Sehun one last affectionate peck before placing his hands to the sides of the younger’s head and lifting himself up, just enough to drink in the breathtaking sight Sehun is now.  
Messy hair, pupils blown wide, rosy cheeks and his lips plump and glossy. Chanyeol wouldn’t mind, really, if he could wake up to a view like this every morning. But what makes him truly lose his mind is the way Sehun’s eyes are filled with love and adoration. Chanyeol wonders if he knows; he wonders if he knows how gorgeous he looks, if he knows how clearly his feelings are spread all over his face now.

“Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea” Chanyeol is the one who breaks the silence first, a satisfied smile plastered on his lips as he speaks.  
Sehun’s mind is completely blank, too dazed by the sight of Chanyeol’s stunning smile hovering a few centimeters above him, in bliss because of the unbelievable closeness of their bodies. His heart is racing fast, but oxygen doesn’t reach his brain nonetheless.

He needs a while before he realizes Chanyeol is speaking; another while to try and understand whether he’s referring to the kiss or to the whole marriage thing. Sehun blinks a few times and smiles fondly before speaking himself.

“Maybe it was the best idea I’ve ever had” the younger replies and he would cringe at his own cheesy words if he didn’t truly mean it. But he does; he really does mean what he’s said, and he’s never been surer than he is now.  
Chanyeol smiles dumbly in response to Sehun’s own grin. He has to bite his lower lip in order to hold back a joyful giggle. And Sehun would find it extremely sexy if he wasn’t so distracted by the sensation of being at cloud 9.

Chanyeol rolls to Sehun’s side, resting with his back on the mess of blankets and staring at the white flawless ceiling. Finally, he lets out a low chuckle.

“Imagine Kyungsoo’s face when he’ll find out about this” Chanyeol states out of the blue.  
Sehun snickers, then he turns his head towards the older—a thought crosses his mind. Or rather, it’s been lingering there since Chanyeol came out of the bathroom, but in this very moment it surfaces again.

“So, you think this could work?” Sehun’s brows spontaneously furrow, his voice morphs into an insecure whisper. 

“You mean us? The marriage?” Chanyeol asks for confirmation, his head turning to face Sehun.  
The younger nods, and the other smiles knowingly.

“Why wouldn’t it? How many years have passed since we became best friends? How much time have we spent together?” his eyes fill up full of understanding and fondness as Chanyeol turns his whole body to Sehun.

“How many embarrassing things have we done together?” he pauses and swallows hard, as if struggling to force the words out.

“How much time have you been in love with me? And have you any idea how much time _I_ have been in love with you?” he exhales, softly brushing Sehun’s cheek with his thumb.  
His calloused finger is rough against the younger’s skin, but right now the marks of the too many years spent playing the guitar feel like heaven on Sehun’s face. He really wouldn’t have it any other way, not when that intriguing spark of something Sehun doesn’t have a name for is back in Chanyeol’s glistening eyes.

Sehun lowers his eyelids and sighs mellowly, melting against the other’s hand.

“I don’t know how much time you’ve been in love with me, but I have half an idea about how much time I’ve been having feelings for you, and I’m sure it’s been a painfully long while” Sehun replies, placing a hand on Chanyeol’s one and intertwining their fingers together.

“After all, everything makes sense now. Usually, people don’t get married randomly when they’re drunk” the younger continues, struggling to hold back an amused laugh. He can’t believe all the tension he felt before, all the stress, had no reason to be there.

“Yeah, I don’t think so” Chanyeol agrees, smiling widely and lovingly. Then, he scoots closer to his new husband.

“I hate to break the atmosphere but I have a request” the taller begins, pleading eyes ready to hit Sehun’s soft spot. The latter raises an eyebrow to silently tell Chanyeol to go ahead.

“I’d like to have another ceremony. You know, one with all of our friends—one I can remember, say” he concludes, his usual humor and a half smile on his lips to frame his words.

Sehun can’t help but let out a genuine laugh. He can already see himself old and wrinkly, telling his grandchildren how he got married in Las Vegas and still doesn’t recollect the ceremony.

“Yeah, I think it’s a great idea. I can’t wait to see Baekhyun’s face when he gets the invitation saying that we’re just renewing our vows” Sehun scoffs, a naughty smile on his lips.  
Now it’s Chanyeol the one exploding in a hearty laugh, the light of complicity sparkling in his eyes.

“Oh God yes, let’s do this” the older says as soon as he manages to calm down his laughter. Then, his gaze changes, getting rid of all the playfulness it held before.

“But before we do anything else, I wanna cuddle, sleep, and celebrate our honeymoon” Chanyeol utters, now way closer to Sehun’s face than he was mere seconds ago.

The younger needs a while to react, too blown away by the way Chanyeol can switch attitude in fleeting instants. This is probably another reason why Sehun fell in love with him—and it’s also an undeniably powerful weapon, capable of making Sehun feel weak in the knees and making him feel his insides twisting. He’s gotta watch out for that.

“I like your plan” Sehun smirks, going along with it but bracing himself inside for whatever’s going to come next. Of course, it’s not the cuddles or the nap what leaves him pleasantly scared.

“Great” Chanyeol whispers, not even a palm away from Sehun’s mouth.

Chanyeol mirroring the smirk plastered on his own lips is the last thing Sehun sees before closing his eyes and diving into another passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fulfilled your expectations, dear chanhunists squad ✨
> 
> feel free to leave a comment and scream with me about sehun's dumbness or yeol's duality lmao  
> or about the fact that this work is exactly 4500 words long and I've never seen something more satisfying in my life


End file.
